


Vegas Jaunt

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Las Vegas, M/M, Surprises, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: John Hart is back on earth, somewhere in Las Vegas, so Ianto and Jack need to track him down and deal with him.





	Vegas Jaunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 518 – Las Vegas at slashthedrabble.

“Welcome to Las Vegas!” Jack grinned his widest, whitest grin at Ianto. “Sin City, also known as the city of lights, the entertainment capital of the world!”

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Enjoying playing tour guide, are you? I already knew all that.”

Jack’s smile vanished to be replaced by a pout. “Spoil my fun, why don’t you?”

“We’re not here to have fun; this is business.”

“There’ll be time for some fun though, won’t there?” Jack asked hopefully. “Try our luck in a couple of casinos, take in a show or two… I haven’t been here since the Fifties.”

“And I’ve never been here before, but it you want some Vegas fun you’ll have to bring me here on vacation sometime. We’re here for one reason only.”

“Spoilsport.”

“You’re the one who said we needed to find Hart and send him on his way as soon as possible; I’m just following your orders.”

“I didn’t mean we shouldn’t enjoy ourselves while we’re doing it. I mean it’s Vegas!”

“So you keep telling me. Let’s check into our hotel and then we’ll go looking for your ex. Your wrist strap can track him, right?”

“Yes,” Jack said, sighing heavily. “One VM can always locate another.”

“Does that mean Hart will know we’re here?”

“Doubtful; he’d only know if he’s got his set to alert him, and there’s no reason he would since as far as he knows, we’re not aware he’s back on earth.”

“But you can’t be certain.”

“Well, not one hundred percent.”

“Then we’ll just have to play things by ear and stay alert.”

Jack had booked them a suite, complete with Jacuzzi, and was miffed that Ianto didn’t want to try it out, preferring to get on with the task they’d flown halfway around the world to carry out. Ianto was unmoved; John Hart was trouble and there was no knowing what he might be up to. All that mattered was to locate him and get rid of him. It didn’t matter where he went from here, just as long as it wasn’t on earth.

Out on the Strip, half dazzled by the flashing neon signs everywhere, they followed the tracker on Jack’s VM to one of the big casinos.

“There’s a surprise,” Ianto muttered. “Probably cheating at the tables and picking the pockets of other gamblers when he’s not seducing them.”

Oddly enough though, Jack’s VM indicated that Hart wasn’t in the casino itself, but in one of the event rooms where a show was going on. Paying the entrance fee, they went in, and…

“Okay, I wasn’t expecting that!” Ianto said.

There was John Hart, onstage with a small band, singing. He was pretty good.

“Please don’t send me away,” Hart begged after the show. “This is where I belong; I’ve even got a steady boyfriend!”

Jack looked at Ianto. “What d’you think?”

Ianto shrugged. “As long as he stays out of trouble. Looks like we’re on vacation after all. Let’s go try out that Jacuzzi.”

The End


End file.
